


blind dates

by robbosugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blind Date, Boyfriends, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbosugden/pseuds/robbosugden
Summary: Aaron and Robert meet trying to escape awful dates.What more can I say?





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron Dingle’s been on loads of dates, had loads of one night stands and met plenty of men to know that he’s an attractive guy. He’s not short of offers when he goes out drinking with Adam. He doesn’t give himself to anybody though, however many times Adam or Chas tell him he could have anyone he wanted.

Tonight’s a blind date. He’s been speaking to him for a couple of days, it’s exciting and intriguing. Wonders who and what he will be faced with. The blind date gives him a final text to send him the restaurant where to meet up.

Aaron smooths his hands down his shirt, sprays himself with an aftershave Liv says will have all the guys chasing him and he gels his hair. He looks in the mirror for a final time and flashes a smile at his reflection.

He looks good and he feels it.

**

Robert Sugden is a natural flirt. Loves the attention, be it from a male or female. Since splitting from Chrissie is love life has taken a dive and he’s missing that interaction. The intimacy.

Vic was the one to suggest the dating website. Robert laughed it off, said he’d never be so desperate to end up on one of those.

But tonight’s date is a guy from one of those websites. A blind date and the thought makes his stomach tie in a knot.

He’s nervous and it doesn’t sit naturally with him.

He dresses, gives his hair a once over, licks his tongue over his sparkling white teeth and flashes a grin back at himself through the mirror.

He’s Robert Sugden. He doesn’t do nerves.

**

Aaron’s date is cute. He’s taller than him, jet black hair and has a bit of a belly which Aaron smiles at slightly. He would be nice to snuggle up to on a Sunday morning, Aaron thinks.

But then he starts speaking. Speaking about all these comics he doesn’t have a clue about, he had mentioned he liked Marvel on his profile but this was a next level obsession.

Aaron tried his hardest not to fall asleep and look interested.

**

Robert’s date was dressed smart, he was attractive and his smile and instant look of lust at Robert’s entrance made Robert smirk.

The guy was into his fitness, Robert knew that from his profile but Robert wasn’t that interested in fitness regime.

Robert tried to hide his yawns through his dates running commentary of what he would normally eat daily and what exercises he did and for how long.

When his date started flexing his biceps and asked Robert to squeeze them Robert had to excuse himself to the toilet before he laughed in the guys face.

**

Aaron was bored and he felt bad pretending to listen to his date. He smiled and nodded when he thought necessary.

When the guy started talking about Wolverine originally intending to be a genetically mutated wolverine rather than a human mutant Aaron had to excuse himself to the toilet. He wasn’t sure he could keep this up for however long this guy could go on and on about the same stuff.

Aaron took a deep breath and couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. This had to be the worst date of his life.

He retrieved his phone and replied to the million of texts from his mother asking how it was going.

‘Awful. Help me.’

He messed with his hair in the mirror, trying to waste time.

“Shit,” he heard a groan come from the cubicle behind him and Aaron frowned.

“Alright?” He called out, not sure what was happening in there.

There’s was a pause and then the door swung open slowly. A guy slumped over the toilet his ankle in his hands. “Think I’ve broke my ankle,” the guy groaned and Aaron smirked.

“How do you manage that in the loos?”

The guy finally looked up and Aaron’s breath hitched in his throat. He was gorgeous and Aaron hoped the guy didn’t notice how wide his mouth gaped open down at him.

The guy nodded up at the small window above them, “trying to escape an awful date.”

Aaron can’t help but laugh, “you too, huh?”

“They can’t be as bad as mine, the guy flexed his biceps over a lasagne and I’ve never felt second hand embarrassment like it.”

Aaron found himself laughing again and this time he didn’t care about looking the guy up and down, a lick to his dry bottom lip. “Mines a massive geek, I’ve had to listen about all things Marvel all night.”

The guy lifts a questionable eyebrow, “there’s nothing wrong with Marvel.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, “you go out there and have a date with him then.”

The guy smiles, “I would if I wasn’t in agony.”

“What happened to standing up a date normally? Was he really that bad that you risked your health?”

He shrugs, “I’ve never had to leave a date to be honest. I don’t think I was thinking properly.”

“Ya think?” Aaron raises his eyebrow. “Come on, we will find the back exit and you can get yourself seen to at the hospital.”

“We are terrible people,” the guy hops up onto one leg and Aaron instinctively pulls the guys arm over his shoulders and puts his arm around his waist as they leave the building.

The taxi rank isn’t far and they take their time getting there.

“I hope they’ve brought money with them,” Aaron says, looking back at the restaurant.

The guy laughs, kind of leans into Aaron as the nights air turns dark and nippy. “Bit rude of them if they didn’t.”

Aaron smirks and shakes his head. A taxi pulls in and Aaron opens the door as the guy jumps in. “Are you going to be ok?”

“I’m a lot tougher than I look. Thank you for saving me. I owe you,” he’s grinning and Aaron is mesmerised for what feels like hours.

“I owe you too,” Aaron says back dumbly.

“Hopefully see you around...”

“Aaron.”

“Aaron,” the guy nods and licks his lip in what Aaron looks like a promise. Aaron’s normally sure if someone is hitting on him but right now he feels anything but sure. “Hospital please mate.”

There’s a smile shared and the taxi door is being shut and they’re driving off, Aaron watches on and pulls his jacket tight around him before jumping in the taxi behind and heading home with a buzz he hasn’t felt in too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Robert hasn’t got anything to go off, only a first name. He sits on the hospital bed, his ankle bandaged up, thankfully only going away with a sprain, waiting for Victoria to come and pick him up. Anyone would think she was his older sister, the way she fusses and the way she told him to stay where he was when she had phoned to see how everything was going.

Robert’s got only his first name and regrets not finding out more. Aaron was his type on paper, everything about him had Robert’s heart racing and he knew it wasn’t the adrenaline from almost breaking his neck falling from the small gap in the men’s toilets.

He takes a chance, goes on to the website and hope to scroll across Aaron’s profile. Hopes they’re one the same blind dating website.

He feels hope leave his body when he finds nothing and Victoria arrives to take him home. He puts his phone away, no closer to finding Aaron.

**

Nearly a month has passed and Aaron has forgotten about his blind date and escorting a good looking stranger to a taxi.

He had tried to find him, but came up with nothing. He decided to give up, there was plenty more fish in the sea and Aaron wasn’t going to think of the ifs and buts when he had a life to get on with.

**

Vic drags Robert out into town, tells him he works too hard and doesn’t let his hair down enough. It kind of dawns on him that his only real friend is his baby sister.

Robert groans but goes along with it, anything to see his sister happy.

**

Adam promises to be Aaron’s wingman, to find him his ‘one and only’, it’s ridiculous how many times he’s heard it all before. He wouldn’t even mind it if Adam wasn’t single himself.

Aaron goes along with it as always, laps up his friends laughter and they head to town.

**

It’s late and Aaron’s pretty drunk, pretty drunk and ready to head home. Adam’s found himself a pretty girl to talk to at the bar, his hand resting on her waist easily as he talks in her ear over the loud music.

He should be jealous, after all he was promised he would be his wingman yet he’s left alone and having to watch on at his best friend try his best at pulling someone.

He finishes the last of beer, heads to the toilet and decides he will drop Adam a text to tell him he’s going home, seems Adam will be just fine for the rest of the night.

He grabs his phone out, gets Adam’s phone up and he doesn’t watch where he’s going until it’s too late. A bumps into someone and his phone drops to the floor. “Fuck sake,” he’s ready to complain some more until he’s picked his phone back up and he’s looking at the figure in front of him. His mouth forms in a ‘o’ shape and he clears his throat. “Sorry.”

“We’ve got to stop meeting in club toilets,” Robert grins. “Not escaping another date, are you?”

“No,” Aaron laughs awkwardly. “I was just about to head home.”

“So early?” Robert raises an eyebrow. “Let me get you a drink. I owe you. Remember?”

“It’s fine,” Aaron’s skin burns and it feels like there’s nobody around but the two of them. “It was nothing, really.” Aaron looks down at Robert’s feet. “Nothing serious then?”

Robert shakes his head. “Just a sprain.” He moves closer, Aaron turning so Robert can pass him. It’s all so close and Aaron feels the heat from Robert’s body. “So, that drink?”

“I don’t even know your name,” is all Aaron says.

“Robert,” he smiles down at him. “Now if that’s all, I’d rather be somewhere that doesn’t smell of human waste.”

Robert.

Robert is fucking gorgeous.

Aaron shrugs, “fine. Let me go to the loo and I’ll see you out there.”

Aaron’s sure he sees it, hopes he hasn’t imagined it. Robert’s eyes trail down the length of his body before heading off to the bar to order their drinks.

Aaron’s never normally like this, he’s grown confident in who he is in the past few years but Robert’s making him feel anything but.

He tells his feet to move, checks himself out in the mirror and tells himself to relax.

This is no different to any other drink he’s had with a guy.

**

Aaron spots Robert way too easily for a club that’s crowded, he tries not to overthink it. He makes his way to him through a crowd of people, glad when Robert’s near and passing him a bottle beer.

“Wasn’t sure what you drank, hope that’s ok.”

“It’s fine,” Aaron’s says before taking a big swig. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Aaron definitely sees it this time. Robert’s eyes linger across the sight of his biceps flexing as he lifts his arm to take another drink. “Had anymore nightmare dates?”

“Nah,” Aaron laughs. “It would be nice to find someone I could settle down with ya know? It’s getting a bit boring now.”

Aaron’s not sure if he’s saying too much already, he probably sounds boring himself right now. Who complains about going on dates?

“I agree,” Aaron looks up slightly surprised. “I’m nearly 35, I thought I’d have it all planned out by now.”

“Oh, I definitely hope I’ve got my life together by then. You’re a lot older than you look.”

Robert’s eyes widen and Aaron laughs. “Thanks, I’ll take that as a compliment I guess.”

“It was a compliment,” Aaron openly flirts, his nerves fading quickly and he licks his lips.

“I tried to find you. You know after we met?” Robert comes closer, probably just because it’s getting noisier in here but Aaron won’t complain. He finds himself drawn in closer himself and grins up at him.

“Really? I tried too, I gave up in the end though.” Aaron admits.

“Must have been a reason we met again tonight, don’t you think?”

Robert’s watching Aaron’s lips and Aaron finds himself pulling his bottom lip back with his teeth, decides to give him something to look at. “And what reason would that be?”

“I’m sure we will find out,” Robert moves closer, seems he wants to say more but he’s being pulled back on his arm. The girl who was with Adam now tugging on his shirt. “Everything ok?” Robert looks down at her.

Adam’s behind her, he’s looking between Aaron and Robert and he’s nodding towards Robert, a grin on his face. He makes the ‘ok’ sign with his hand and Aaron rolls his eyes, hopes Robert hasn’t seen him.

“I’m gonna go home,” the girl slurs a little. “Adam’s going to make sure I get home safe.” She grins and Robert’s jaw straightens.

“I can make sure you get home ok.”

“Relax Rob! I’m not a baby,” Vic scoffs. “You know I’m not silly enough to just drop my knickers for anyone.”

Aaron sees Robert’s eyes roll back into his head. The thought clearly making him wince. “You better not hurt her,” he points at Adam.

“He won’t,” Aaron jumps in with a smile.

“You know him?” Robert’s face turns into a frown.

“Yeah,” Aaron shrugs. “I have got mates ya know.”

Adam’s laughing that infectious laugh, pulls him into a hug and slaps his back. “I am your best mate, though.”

“Always,” Aaron pats his back a few times before Adam lets him go. “You both going to be ok?”

“Course man.” Adam looks at Robert, then back at Aaron. “Are you?”

Aaron just nods, notices Robert’s eyes on them closely. “Drop me a text in the morning.”

“You too,” Adam winks.

Robert’s hugging the girl before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. “Be careful.”

She smiles and waves a friendly goodbye to Aaron and he does the same.

“My sister,” Robert says as explanation, his eyes still on them.

“Ah,” Aaron smiles. “Big protective brother. I’m the same.”

“Yeah?” Robert turns back to Aaron.

Aaron nods. “Of course, my sister is a nightmare sometimes but I’d do anything for her and if anybody hurt her I’d kill ‘em.”

“Just what I like to hear,” Robert smirks. He look around them, finishes his beer. “Can we go somewhere a little quieter? I can’t hear myself think.”

“Old age does that to you,” Aaron jokes but he follows Robert out of the club.

The high street is full of drunks, laughter and arguing. It makes Aaron cringe when he remembers the days he would come out on a weekend and behave like that.

“I want to take you out on a date,” Robert brings him out of his thoughts. “I want to get to know you. What do you say?”

Aaron’s bites his lip, nods a little and Robert seems to huff out a breath. “I’d like that.”

**

Robert walks Aaron home, it takes them nearly half an hour but they decide it’ll be a chance to talk more. Aaron talks about his job, Robert does the same. They talk about family. They tease and flirt and everything come naturally to them.

They reach Aaron’s flat, Aaron stopping at the bottom of the stairs. “Do you want a coffee?”

“That old line,” they share a laugh and Aaron blushes, rubs the back of his neck a little. “I’d love to,” Robert turns serious. Looks up at the flat behind them, “but I’ve got to be up in the morning for a meeting and I don’t fancy losing this contract, it’s a big one.”

Aaron nods, understands. “Maybe another time then.”

Hates to sound desperate, needy. But Robert’s eyes glisten with warm ness and lust and Aaron’s belly does a flip. “ _Definitely_ another time.”

They swap numbers, Aaron joking that he’s saved Robert under his phone as ‘Grandpa’. There’s a softness to it all and Aaron doesn’t want the feeling to end.

“I’ll call you,” Robert grins. “Thanks for a lovely night.”

“Anytime,” Aaron shivers as the wind picks up and Robert shoves his hands into his pockets, the coldness hitting him too.

“Night Aaron,” Robert heads off. He walks backwards for a second, seemingly not wanting to leave Aaron’s side or stop looking at him incase none of this is real.

“Goodnight, Robert.”

Aaron heads up the stairs, turning as he reaches his door to take another look at Robert’s figure becoming less clearer in the dark night.

He can’t wait to see him again already.

**

They have their date on the Saturday. Everyday sending texts and ending the nights with phone calls.

The restaurant is quiet for a Saturday, placed at the outskirts of town. It’s posher than Aaron would have wanted, feels slightly of place but the look he retrieved off Robert when he arrived showed him he approved and he relaxed.

Aaron was surprised to see they had burger and chips on the menu, but ordered it none the less and frowned when Robert laughed at him once the waiter had left their table. “What’s so funny?”

“I bring you somewhere like this and you still go for the most common thing on the menu.”

Aaron chews the inside of his lip, suddenly feels like he’s being laughed at rather than with. “Is that a problem?”

Robert seems to notice Aaron’s discomfort, leans across the table slightly. Lowers his voice for Aaron’s ears only. “Hey, I’m joking. Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You didn’t,” Aaron shrugs, but he can feel his attitude has changed. “I’m not changing myself for anyone though, if you don’t like it then that’s your problem.”

“I’d never ask you to change,” Robert’s voice is soft. “I’ve liked everything about you so far,” there’s a smile on Robert’s face and Aaron’s mood slips. He smiles back and shakes his head at him being so openly cheesy.

They eat their food, Robert pinching Aaron’s chips from his plate. At first doing it just to try them and then because it wound Aaron up and Robert couldn’t resist not seeing the annoyance rising on Aaron’s face.

They order dessert. The restaurant is a lot quieter now than it was before. Robert looks around them, cuts his cheesecake with his fork and lifts his arm to reach across the table so it’s close to Aaron. Aaron frowns at him and laughs. “Go on, taste it.” Robert encourages. Aaron thinks what the hell and sighs with a smile, opens his mouth and lets the fork glide against his teeth as he takes the cake from it.

It’s done slowly, it’s done with constant eye contact and Robert’s eyes continue to stare when Aaron chews and licks his lips. “Nice,” Aaron gives his verdict.

Robert’s eyes drop onto Aaron’s ice cream and Aaron shakes his head. “Sorry, I don’t share food.”

“You made that obvious,” Robert laughs, picturing Aaron’s disgusted look at him taking his food earlier. “I’ll just have to take,” Robert grins, grabs his spoon and scoops some ice cream onto his spoon.

Aaron grabs at his wrist and he leans over and gets the ice cream in his mouth before Robert can get a fair chance. “I don’t like losing either,” Aaron says with a tone that is laced with so many different meanings and Robert looks on with a look that says he wants to find out all those meanings.

**

Aaron refuses to let Robert pay for everything so instead they settle to split the bill, Robert saying next time he’s paying and there’ll be no arguments.

By the time they reach Aaron’s it’s raining and Robert groans. “Typical,” Robert moans.

“You’ve got a coffee with your name on it, remember?” Aaron shouts, running up the steps to his door. Robert follows and they remove their coats. It’s freezing and Aaron puts the heating on, he blows into his numb hands and puts the kettle on.

“Cool place,” Robert looks around at what he can see. “You’ve got good taste.”

“My sister should get the credit really,” Aaron smiles. “The place would probably be a mess if it wasn’t for her.”

“She lives with you then?”

Aaron nods. “I never hardly see her though lately, she’s just started university.”

Aaron proudness shines through with a smile and Robert finds himself smiling back.

Aaron hands him over a mug of coffee, Robert holds it in his hands to warm them. Aaron leans against the kitchen counter, Robert up close. There’s a moment where they just watch each other and then Robert’s placing his mug back down onto the counter.

“I’ve had a great night,” Robert says. His voice quiet and warm over Aaron’s cheek.

“Me too,” Aaron nods. His arms are folded against his chest, but he can feel Robert’s chest up against them. He loosens them and lets them hang by his side.

Another step closer and Robert’s hip brushes against his, “It doesn’t have to end.”

Aaron raises a hand to Robert’s chest, grips the material of his shirt and Robert’s leaning in, it’s soft and slow and Aaron’s head starts to spin.

Robert’s hand lifts to Aaron’s neck and a moan leaves his mouth when Aaron’s tongue enters his mouth, glides against his own.

They break apart to catch a breath, their lips inches apart. Aaron’s hand drops to take Robert’s in his and he’s moving, pulling Robert behind him guiding him towards the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just lots of smut and fluff? :)

Aaron pulls at Robert’s arm, can’t get him close enough to him. Needs to feel more. Aaron’s on him again, pushed back against the door. Their mouths wide and hungry for the other, Robert’s fingers curling and pulling at Aaron’s hair.

Robert’s spinning them around before Aaron can even keep the control, he’s pushed up against the door, Robert grinding up against him and Aaron has to break the kiss. The room spins and Aaron’s head drops back, he’s panting like a dog in heat and Robert’s mouth tickles against the stubble on his jaw. “You alright?”

Aaron doesn’t speak, can’t speak. Just nods slightly and lifts his head back up to rub his cheek against Robert’s lips. Robert kisses along his jaw, pulls at his ear lobe and sucks the skin underneath it. Leaves a mark and Aaron moans, his eyes firmly shut in pleasure he hasn’t experienced in ages and it feels too good and too much all at the same time.

Robert peels his jacket off his shoulders and throws it to the floor, not breaking the contact from Aaron’s neck. Robert’s hands come up under Aaron’s shirt, his fingers brushing gently against his hip bone and Aaron lets out a shaky sigh. Aaron feels Robert’s lips raise into a smile against him and then Robert’s hands are pulling the shirt up over Aaron’s head.

The rooms dark and Robert wants to see the man before him. He pulls away a little, his hand searching for the switch against the wall. He finds it and their eyes squint at the light now in the room.

Robert’s eyes are dark, almost fixated on the Aaron’s torso. His hands travel the length of it, his fingers bumping over the muscles there and he’s licking his lips. “You look so fucking good.”

Aaron blushes slightly under his gaze, can feel the skin on his neck burning red. Robert leans forward again, kisses him opened mouthed and slow.

His lips travel south, tasting almost every bit of skin. He stops and takes Aaron’s nipple into his mouth, sucks and makes it hard. Aaron’s fingers claw in his blond locks and Robert looks up at him through his lashes. Doesn’t break the eye contact as he gets on his knees, undoes Aaron’s belt and takes him into his mouth.

**  
Robert’s laid bare under him and Aaron smirks at the sight. Robert’s got a lovely tan to his skin that makes Aaron want to bite all over. Aaron repaid him the favour after the best blow job he had ever received. Robert biting into his knuckles as he came over Aaron’s face, unable to contain himself.

It made Aaron feel amazing and he knew this was something he could get used too.

Aaron’s rolled his hips back and forth against Robert’s hard cock, felt it press against his hole. Teased Robert until he was lifting his hips up against Aaron’s arse, wanting and just as greedy as Aaron was for him.

Robert’s sat up, Aaron’s arms resting over Robert’s shoulders. Their noses brush against each other and Robert pulls Aaron’s bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth. Draws a moan from Aaron that comes deep from his gut.

“I want you,” Robert’s whispering against his lips. Their hips still grinding and Aaron can feel Robert’s finger nails claw against the hair on the back of his thighs.

“How?” Aaron asks, rubs his fingers gently through the back of his hair.

“On your back,” Robert licks his lips.

They move so Aaron can lay down, his head propped up by his pillows. “Open your legs,” Robert says, his eyes wandering along his body.

Aaron’s does as he’s told, there’s nothing slow anymore. Robert wants him and he’s going to have him. He lowers himself in between Aaron’s legs. Licks and kisses the skin and the fine hair along Aaron’s inner thighs. Loves the satisfaction he’s causing. Robert bumps his nose under his balls before taking them in his mouth.

Aaron’s world turns black as Robert lifts Aaron’s legs into the air and licks over his entrance.

**  
Robert enters him slowly, their eyes closing at the sensation. Robert leans over him and kisses him softly. “Okay?”

Aaron just nods, unable to speak but smiles with pleasure and pulls him in for another kiss.

Robert’s lips turn up into a wicked grin. “If you make a sound you have to let me pay on our second date. Stay quiet and I’ll let you pay. Deal?”

Aaron wants to protest, this is going to be difficult but he doesn’t lose easy and he will prove it, even if it’s the hardest thing he’ll have to do.

“Deal,” Aaron says and he prays he can win this one.

**  
It’s over too quickly, both of them coming far too soon.

So they go again. And again.

Each time Robert trying to find a new way to get Aaron to let out a sound. He fails every time and he’s not one to worry about being rubbish in bed but his ego is feeling a little deflated right now.

Aaron can sense it and he laughs up at him. “What?”

“How have you managed to stay so quiet?” Robert’s frowning down at him and Aaron’s leaning up on his elbows.

“What did I tell you? I don’t like losing,” he leans forward to kiss Robert deeply. He pulls back with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t worry, it’s not because you’re shit in bed.”

“I already knew that,” Robert scoffs. “You’d have to be crazy to have not enjoyed any of that.”

**  
It’s the morning after the night before, Robert’s sleeping peacefully in Aaron’s bed sheet. His back glowing from the sunrise peaking through the blinds. Aaron aches in a good way, his body still remembering every feeling from last night. He stretches and heads to the kitchen.

His phone beeps and he answers. “Hey.”

“Alright mate? How did last night go?” Adam asks hopeful over the phone.

“Fine,” Aaron tries to play it down. Doesn’t want to share anything with Adam that he doesn’t need to. He clears his throat, “what about you?”

“She’s brilliant Aaron,” Adam seems a little love struck already and he smiles. “Meeting her again tonight. She can’t stay away mate,” Adam laughs and Aaron rolls his eyes.

“More like you pestered her to see you again,” Aaron puts the kettle on and brings the bacon out of the fridge.

“Whatever, you’re just jealous.”

He’s _definitely_ not jealous. “Of course I am,” Aaron jokingly lies.

“I’ll speak to you later, love you bro.”

“Love ya too,” Aaron hangs up. He puts the bacon in the frying pan and feels the warm, sleepy presence behind him.

Robert’s arms snake around his hips and Aaron’s not sure what to do. Does this mean they’re more than a one night stand? He knows they planned a second date, but this could mean nothing. He’s not used to his dates sticking around this long the morning after. Robert’s nose rubs across Aaron’s shoulder slightly and it’s all so soft and gentle. It’s comfortable and Aaron leans into him.

“Should I be jealous?” Robert’s murmuring against him.

“Mhm?” Aaron feels dazed and can’t concentrate on the bacon sizzling in front of him.

“Telling other guys you love them.”

“That was just Adam,” Aaron laughs. “You’ve slept with me once Robert, doesn’t make you my boyfriend.”

Robert spins Aaron in his arms, crowds in close and kisses him sweetly on the mouth. “How many times do I have to sleep with you to become your boyfriend, then?”

Aaron bites his lip, looks away shyly. “Shut up, Robert.” He hates how much he wants that to happen. Is just too scared to open up properly just yet. He clears his throat and turns his head back to the bacon nearly done in the pan. “Bacon sarnie and coffee in bed, how’s that sound?”

“Nearly as good as you,” Robert grins. His hands rubbing along the skin at the bottom of his back. “Did he mention Victoria?” Robert nods towards Aaron’s phone on the side.

Aaron nods, “he seems really smitten with her.”

Robert returns the nod, a small smile playing on his lips. “He’s not the only one smitten.”

Aaron’s left to serve breakfast with a stupid grin on his face.

**  
It’s like they’re a couple, like they’ve been doing this for years. Aaron deciding it’s time to start a war by taking one half of Robert’s bacon sandwich.

They fall into laughter, Robert on top of him. He slots in between Aaron’s legs with ease, kisses over Aaron’s heart. “I could stay like this all day.”

“Don’t you have your own home to go to?” Aaron questions, his fingers tickling along Robert’s arms.

“What, are you saying you want me to leave?” Robert pretends to pout, leans up over Aaron. “I need a shower first.” Robert looks towards the on suite. “Join me?”

Aaron doesn’t need asking twice.

**   
Aaron’s down on his knees, Robert’s back against the tiles, his eyes screwed shut and Aaron’s hair clumped in his hands. Aaron’s mouth takes him all and Robert’s hips can’t help but move quickly into him. Aaron takes it all, his hands grabbing at the flesh on Robert’s arse. Water soaks his body and it washes away Robert’s come as he lets loose in Aaron’s mouth.

Aaron’s pulled back to his feet, slammed against the wall. Mouth latched onto mouth and Aaron struggles to catch a breath. Robert’s hungry for him and it shows.

Robert spreads the shower gel across Aaron’s chest, arms, back and legs. He wraps his soapy hand around Aaron’s hardening cock, it’s harsh and strong and it finally makes Aaron moan, there’s no deal on now and Aaron won’t hide his pleasure. It’s as if it gives Robert more desire, his hand moves more quickly and he warns Aaron to keep his eyes on him as he comes all over his hand.

**  
“When can I see you again?” Aaron asks at his front door, it’s late and Robert’s been here all day and it’s been the best feeling in the world to actually have some quality time with someone. Be intimate with someone and want it to never end.

“You decide,” Robert rubs his thumb across Aaron’s bottom lip. “You’re the one taking me out on a date, remember?”

“I remember,” Aaron’s eyes light up. “How’s Friday night sound?”

Robert hesitates, kind of looks shy but has a look of desperation in his eye that he doesn’t care to hide. “What about Wednesday night? I don’t fancy being away from you for that long.” Aaron laughs like he’s crazy. “What? I said I was smitten!” Robert defends himself, scratches his forehead. “Unless I’m coming across too strong...”

Aaron shuts him up with a passionate kiss, almost knocking Robert off his feet. “Wednesday sounds perfect.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is a bit of an idiot maybe twice and twice Robert reassured him. Tiny bit of angst but a lot of fluff, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one! I’ve enjoyed writing this so I hope anyone who reads this, enjoys it too. Thanks again for the comments and kudos, means a lot.

Everyday until Wednesday is filled with random texts from Robert. Late night phone calls from Robert, telling Aaron how much he wishes they were together right now.

There’s nudes sent that make Aaron blush a ridiculous red. He’s not a prude, but Robert is so open with him already that all his senses and feelings come alive. Robert’s not shy in coming forward and Aaron lives for it.

Everyday until Wednesday turns into thoughts of how Aaron can impress Robert on this date. He wants to keep it casual, fun. But the happiness he feels around Robert starts to tell him that this could turn serious pretty quickly.

The thought should scare him. But he feels ready. He can see himself with Robert and he hopes this is the end to meaningless dates with guys he hardly has a connection with.

He tells his mum, of course she tells him it’s a little bit fast and he should take his time, if he thinks Robert’s the one for him then there is no need to rush this.

This isn’t a matter of rushing into things. This is a matter of Aaron finding someone he wants to be with properly and he doesn’t want to waste any time in making Robert his officially.

He just hopes Robert feels the same.

**  
Everyday until Wednesday is filled with Aaron. Needing to see him, needing to hear his voice. Becoming dependant on seeing him or hearing him to make his stressful day at work that little bit better.

Finishing work can’t come quick enough. He sends nudes, a ridiculous amount. But he’s rewarded with them back and he pleasures himself in a lonely bed every night.

He tells Vic that this feels different. That it is different, that his heart beats faster at just the thought of Aaron. Aaron is slowly becoming all Robert can think about. She tells him she’s happy for him, that he deserves this and she knows that this is real, the happiness in him clear to see. Vic tells him to go for it, she washes his doubts away that maybe Aaron doesn’t want more than just sex. She tells him she’s never wrong and she’s right, she is always annoyingly right.

It’s Tuesday and he checks his emails. Email after email are in his inbox from the dating website. Before it would excite him, now it just annoys him.

He deletes every email and deletes his dating profile along with them.

**  
It’s Wednesday and Robert doesn’t hide how happy he is to see Aaron. He jumps out of the taxi, Aaron already waiting for him and Aaron doesn’t do public displays of affection but Robert’s pulling him to the side of the building, a gap down the side and Robert’s on him. His finger nails digging into his sides and Aaron moans, unable to deny himself this.

Robert bites at Aaron’s bottom lip, drawing a smile out of him. “Hello to you, too.”

Robert looks at him, his eyes soft and his hands become soft on Aaron’s waist. His thumbs stroking up and down. Robert just smiles unapologetically down at him, “I’ve missed you,” he says truthfully. “Thought I’d give you a little taster of how much.”

Aaron laughs, “well thanks. I’ve missed you too,” Aaron admits with his hands resting on Robert’s arms.

“Good,” Robert looks around the corner to the entrance of the building. “Now it’s time for me to kick your arse at bowling.”

**  
They play 3 rounds, Robert sulks like a child when he only wins one of them.

“What was that about kicking my arse?” Aaron teases after taking is final shot and getting a strike.

“I simply let you win,” Robert shrugs.

“Of course you did,” Aaron smirks. “So why are you sulking?”

“Shut up, I’m not sulking.”

Aaron laughs, “I personally think it’s because you’re old.”

Robert’s eyes glisten with something naughty and he comes close to Aaron, doesn’t care who sees how close they are. “If you carry on being so rude I’m going to have to spank you.” He sees Aaron swallow and smirks. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Aaron pushes him away, can’t be dealing with getting turned on in public. “Shut up, Robert. Let’s go for a drink.”

**  
Aaron’s not sure how it happens, they’re having a laugh and then Aaron’s giving money to Robert for him to get them a drink in. He sees red, there’s a blonde stood next to him. A woman and Robert’s close to her, flashing her a charming grin and she’s playing with her hair flirtatiously and Aaron hates how jealous he feels right now.

Her hand strokes up her arm, Robert’s laughing and then looking over at Aaron making the woman look over too. Then her hand drops and Robert’s coming back over with their drinks.

“Who’s she?” Aaron’s nodding in her direction, his leg rocking up and down.

Robert frowns, “how am I supposed to know?”

“You seemed pretty close, so you tell me.”

“What, cause I’m bisexual you think I just go with anything?” Robert looks annoyed, his body stiff.

Aaron can’t look at him, suddenly feels stupid. But he doesn’t back down, just makes things worse. “I don’t know, do I? You didn’t even tell me you were bisexual,” Aaron says realising what Robert’s just said. “So you were flirting with her then?”

Robert’s face falls, shakes his head. “I didn’t tell you because you never asked and I didn’t think it would be a problem. Seems I was wrong.” He stands to put on his jacket, “nice to see you think so little of me, though.”

“It’s not like that,” Aaron panics, worried he’s losing Robert before he’s even really been his. “It’s not a problem, sorry I was jealous. I saw you laughing with her and...

Robert scoffs, “makes it ok then, does it? It’s called being nice, Aaron. I told her straight away that I was here with you.” Robert zips up his jacket, “see you around Aaron.”

Robert’s walking away quickly, his head down and his hands shoved into his pockets and Aaron feels numb. So stupid and he can’t believe he’s been so ignorant. He grabs his coat and goes after him as quickly as his legs can take him.

**  
Robert’s walking up the street and Aaron runs up to him, catches up with him and spins him around. “Please, Robert. Don’t let that ruin things.”

“Me ruin things?” Robert snaps, pulls his wrist out of Aaron’s grip. “You did that all by yourself.”

Aaron chews the inside of his cheek anxiously, can feel his eyes watering and he’s scared he can’t put this right. “I’m sorry, I was a fool.”

Robert just nods, “just proves we don’t really know each other at all, do we?”

“Of course we do,” Aaron says with the thoughts of his mums words in his mind. That all this was going too quickly and he begins to think she was right.

There’s a tears rolling down Aaron’s cheek before he can stop it, wipe it away angrily.

“Don’t cry,” is all Robert says instead. He says it so gently and Aaron doesn’t deserve it. Robert’s wiping it away for him instead with his thumb and he offers Aaron a small smile.

“I really like you,” Aaron’s saying. “I never meant to hurt you.”

“I know,” Robert sighs. “And I really like you and that’s why I would never look elsewhere. Male or female.” Aaron leans into Robert’s hand on his cheek and Aaron dares to lift a hand up to entwine their fingers and it’s all so out in the open, people passing by but neither of them seem to care, too interested in only the man stood in front of him. “I’m too old for all that now, remember.” Robert winks and Aaron laughs.

“You could have anyone you wanted and you know it.”

“Yeah well, I only _want_ you.”

**  
It’s been a month of going back and forth to each other’s places. Spending nights on end at each other’s, heading to work and returning after they’ve finished like this is their life now. There hasn’t been a day that they haven’t been together and neither of them want it to change.

Nothing has been said about what they are yet. Both to nervous to actually ask the other one if they’re now boyfriends. But for Aaron, nobody else interests him like Robert does. He too has deleted his dating profile, was secretly flattered that Robert had deleted his so soon after meeting.

This is the life he wants. Someone to come home to after work, have someone who can cook for him and he can do the same for. Someone to share a king size bed with, but sleep so closely it might as well be a single.

It’s Adam’s birthday and Aaron goes out with him and a few of the lads. Robert says he will wait up for him and tells him to behave himself. Says to call him if he needs anything.

They are definitely a couple Aaron realises. It doesn’t matter that neither of them have said it out loud. Actions speak louder than words and all this speaks volumes.

Aaron comes home around 1 in the morning. The lights are on, but the flat is quiet and Robert’s bound to have fallen asleep. Aaron slips off his shoes, fumbles into the kitchen, desperate for something to eat.

“Here he is, the dirty little stop out.” Roberts leaning against the door frame and Aaron spins around at the sound of his voice. Grins at the sight of him and drops the pack of ham he was going to make a sandwich with on to the side.

“You actually waited up for me,” Aaron walks up to him. His hands instantly on his chest.

“Well I actually fell asleep and then you came in banging everything in your way and woke me up,” Robert lifts his eyebrows. “Clear to see you’ve had a great night, though.”

Aaron stumbles a little as he laughs and Robert holds him up properly by grabbing his waist. “I did,” Aaron nods. His hands travel up Robert’s t-shirt and link behind his neck. “All I could think about was coming back to you, though.”

Robert rolls his eyes with a laugh, “why have I got such an annoying drunk boyfriend?”

Aaron steps back a little, his mouth comically wide. “You said boyfriend.”

Aaron sees the way Robert’s eyes widen as if he’s said something wrong, he instantly tries to back track but then Aaron’s leaning up into him, kissing him sloppily but strongly. Robert responds straight away, his hands reaching up to his neck and Aaron moans. “You finally said it.” Aaron sighs against his plump lips. “I’m your boyfriend.”

Aaron grins like a Cheshire Cat and he  can’t believe how much he actually wanted to hear it, to have it confirmed. Robert just slaps his arse and tells him to shut up. He tells him to sit down, makes him his sandwich and a glass of water and everything is still the same.

Robert is still the same, but he’s here with Aaron and Aaron can now officially call him his.

That somehow makes this ten times more real and there’s no going back now.

**  
Another two weeks go by. Everything is going well, Aaron feels ridiculously soppy and romantic around Robert. Learns to cook Robert’s favourite food for him, runs him a bubbly bath after work every other night and records the programmes he loves to watch and Aaron hates.

Robert’s in the shower and Aaron doesn’t mean to look, but Robert’s phone beeps. Once and then twice. He’s never had reason to look before, hasn’t wanted to. He still doesn’t want to, but he’s just being nosey. It won’t do him any harm. It’s probably only Victoria he decides. He picks Robert’s phone up and presses the home screen:

_Connor  
I miss you_

_Connor  
Hey. How you been? Haven’t heard off you in a while, hope you haven’t forgotten about your boy :(_

Aaron drops the phone and his heart feels as though it’s dropped with it. Aaron tries not to jump to conclusions, remembers what happened last time that happened. Doesn’t want them to argue, tries to reason with the messages. This Connor boy says Robert’s not been in touch for a while, so that means he hasn’t been in touch whilst they’ve been together.

That should calm him down, it does anything but. He paces the living room, he pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. Robert walks in, watches Aaron, confusion wretched on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Maybe you need to let Connor know you’re in a relationship now. What with him hoping you haven’t forgotten him, he’s your boy after all.” Aaron says bitterly.

“Going through my phone now?” Robert licks his lips, annoyed. “This jealousy thing is really boring, Aaron.”

Aaron swallows, hurt. “I didn’t go through it, your phone went off so I had a little look, that’s all. I’ve never done it before.”

“Brilliant excuses as always,” Robert huffs. Grabs his phone and shoves it in Aaron’s face, gets Connor’s number up and deletes it. “Happy now?”

“Not really,” Aaron bites. “You were clearly close.”

Robert sighs, pulls Aaron’s face into his hands. “We fucked a few times, ok? It was nothing more, nothing like what we’ve got.” Robert’s mood settles, he shakes his head and kisses Aaron’s forehead. “I don’t want you to be jealous over anyone. I only want _you_ Aaron. Just you and nobody else.”

Aaron smiles, steps closer and sighs. Annoyed at himself. “I’m sorry. Again.” He clings his hands around Robert’s arms. “I’m just so happy and I don’t want to lose you.”

Robert grins, brings their foreheads together. “You won’t lose me. I love you, Aaron.”

Robert’s eyes open, his words taking not only Aaron by surprise but himself. He pulls away a little. “Do you mean it?” Aaron asks quietly, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

There’s a pause from Robert, then his lips rise into a confident smile and he’s nodding.

“Say it again,” Aaron urges.

“I love you, Aaron.”

Aaron closes his eyes, laps up the words and holds onto Robert tightly. Opens his eyes with happy tears in them, looks up into Robert’s eyes, smiles broadly and declares his own feelings. “And I love you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert meets Aaron’s family, they celebrate their one year anniversary and Aaron has a question for Robert...

That night they have sex, but it’s laced with something more this time and they weren’t sure that could be possible. Sex as always been amazing, they’ve always wanted more, always been desperate for each other. Tonight they take their time, it’s slow and full of soft kisses. Full of moans that fill the room.

Aaron’s finger nails claw down Robert’s back, they stop at his arse and they squeeze the flesh there. Robert’s eyes roll back and he sucks on Aaron’s neck.

He whispers in Aaron’s ear that he loves him and it’s enough to make Aaron come over his chest.

He doesn’t think he will ever get over those words leaving Robert’s mouth. It’s feels like a dream and at any moment he’s going to wake up.

**  
A week passes, it’s Thursday and Aaron’s got news for Robert. Robert has practically moved in, he’s got his own cupboard, draw and his toothbrush sits aside Aaron’s in the bathroom.

Aaron’s not sure how Robert’s going to feel about it, doesn’t think it will be a massive problem, he’s more worried about his little sisters reaction. He’s decided not to mention Robert to her, felt it would be best to tell her to her face.

Robert comes in from work, Aaron plating up his food. Robert yawns behind him, closes the gap and wraps his arms around Aaron’s waist. “You’re almost as good as me at cooking now.” Aaron smiles and turns in his arms.

“I’ve clearly learnt from the best,” Aaron says with sarcasm and a grin.

Robert slaps his arse, “don’t get smart Aaron.”

“Or what, mate?” Aaron says daringly. Robert raises his eyebrow, lowers his hand to Aaron’s crotch and licks his lips.

“Or I won’t suck your cock for a week. Mate.”

Aaron pretends to pout, pulls Robert into a kiss as a sorry and Robert grins at winning this one. “How was your day?” Aaron asks.

“Boring as always, I think we deserve a break. Our first holiday, what do you think?” Robert sits down to his food, thanks Aaron with a kiss to his cheek.

Aaron smiles shyly, “I don’t know. Isn’t it too soon?”

“Too soon to go on holiday?” Robert laughs, “of course it isn’t. We both work hard, it would be nice to lap up the sun, rubbing sun cream into each other’s back,” Robert winks. “Sounds bloody great to me.”

Aaron just nods, sits with him at the table. “Yeah, ok. We will look into it.”

They finish their food in comfortable silence, Robert washes up the dishes and Aaron decides now is the time to tell him.

“Liv will be coming home from uni for the weekend,” Aaron says whilst drying the dishes. “I don’t know if you wanna stay whilst she’s here or you can go back to yours-“

“Hiding me away are you?” Robert dries his hands.

“No. No of course not. The thing is I haven’t actually told her about us yet, wanted to tell her to her face.”

“We could tell her together,” Robert shrugs. “Plus I want to meet her.” He pulls Aaron to him, “don’t look so scared.”

Aaron bites his lip and laughs, “I’m not scared.”

“Good, I can’t wait to meet her.”

**  
Aaron picks Liv up from university, Robert decides to wait at Aaron’s. He’s not one to make a fuss, doesn’t generally care what is thought of him but he hopes Liv likes him. He does a shop, prepares drinks and snacks like this is a birthday party for a child and Aaron just laughs at him adoringly, tells him there’s no need. Robert doesn’t listen, this is a big step in their relationship and Robert wants it to be perfect.

Robert watches out of the window, waits for their return. He takes a deep breath when he sees the car pull up. He steps away from the window and sits down, tries to act normal, like he hasn’t just been staring out of the window like some father worried about where his daughter is on a night out and what time she’ll be coming home.

He swings his beer and turns on the tv, thankfully a film he likes is already on and he sticks with it. He hears laughter when the front door opens and closes. He takes another shaky breath and then the living room door slides open. Robert stands to greet them. “Hey,” Robert smiles between them.

Robert’s been shown pictures of Liv, but having her here now makes his nerves shoot through the roof. He can see the Aaron’s looking at him, the way he wants him to calm down.

“Alright,” Liv says with a tight smile. “You’re Aaron’s boyfriend, then?”

Robert smiles, “yeah I am.” He looks at Aaron, “Aaron’s told me so much about you.”

“All good I hope,” Liv drops her bag down onto the chair.

“Course, he’s really proud of you.”

Liv looks up at Aaron and smirks, Robert can see the small eye roll and he knows he’s trying too hard. He doesn’t know if he’s cut out for this, is sure that Liv hates him already.

“I made us some snacks if you’re hungry,” Robert offers. “Can I get you a drink, or something?”

Liv sits back in her seat, changes the programme on the tv like she’s never left and just shrugs. “I’m alright for now, cheers.”

Robert just nods, claps his hands together and says he’s going to get himself something to eat.

Why does this have to be so awkward? He wished he didn’t care so much, wishes Aaron didn’t even have a sister and then he wouldn’t have to bloody try so hard right now.

Aaron follows him in to the kitchen, smiles at him warmly. “I’ve never seen you so nervous.”

Robert shrugs. “I just want her to like me. Seems I’m doing a shit job so far.”

Aaron comforts him with a hand to his arm. “She’s only just got here. She’ll think you’re amazing, trust me.”

“I never usually give a shit what people think of me. But she’s your family and I love you so I care what she thinks.”

Aaron’s arms lift and rest on Robert’s shoulders, his fingers playing softly with the hair on the back of his neck. “Soft lad.”

Liv comes in soon after, “I’m starving.” She grabs a plastic plate and begins to put food on her plate. “Thanks Rob.”

Robert frowns, “no problem.”

She leaves again and Aaron grins up at him. “I told you.”

**  
Liv has a wicked senses of humour and hell of a cheeky gob on her but Robert loves it all. Can see the similarities between her and Aaron.

Robert takes an interest in her uni course, they even stay up late, Aaron heading to bed to leave them to talk.

Liv warns Robert not to hurt her brother or she will come after him and Robert believes every word. Laughs and tells her she’s got nothing to worry about.

It’s Sunday and Aaron and Liv makes Sunday dinner, Liv wanted to do something for Robert. Robert appreciates it all. That night Liv heads to bed, gives her brother a small hug before turning to Robert. “Oh what the hell,” she smiles. She leans down to Robert on the sofa and gives him the quickest hug, so quick Robert can’t even respond. She smiles broadly and heads to bed.

“I think you’ve got yourself a friend there,” Aaron snuggles in closer to Robert.

Robert kisses the top of Aaron’s hair. “Yeah, looks like I have.”

**  
They take Liv back to university on the Monday. This time Robert going with them, he drives them down. They arrive and Liv grabs her stuff from the boot, gives her brother a tight hug. They arrange for her to come again.

Liv puts her hand out for Robert to shake. “See you soon, Robert.”

Robert takes her hand, shakes it once. “You too cool to give me a hug now?” Robert teases.

Liv looks around, “I’m not hugging you both out here.”

“Yes you are,” Robert laughs and pulls Liv to him. Wraps his arms around her and she slaps his back.

“Oh my god, get off!” They all laugh, Liv calls Robert an idiot.

They wave their goodbyes, Aaron turns to Robert. “What did I tell you?”

“I guess you were right,” Robert smiles.

Aaron leans in and kisses his cheek. “Now you’ve met Liv, meeting my mum should be a walk in the park.”

**  
Meeting Chas was anything but a walk in the park. She didn’t like Robert from the off. Asked him question after question about his previous relationships, wanted to know who ended it with whom and why.

Aaron had tried his best to worm her away from them types of questions, could see Robert squirming even if he did answer every question truthfully. Robert found himself reasoning with Chas, couldn’t blame her for wanting to know who her son was dating.

Aaron had sat back reluctantly and watched, rolled his eyes and huffed at his mothers interrogation.

The next day was no different, Chas was still wary of Robert. Robert decided to take them out for a meal to try and break the ice properly. Again, Aaron told Robert that he didn’t need to put his hand in his pocket, that his mum didn’t care about how much money he earned.

“It’s not about that,” Robert had kissed his forehead affectionately. “I’d like your mum to like me. Plus I want to take my boyfriend somewhere fancy for food. Is that ok?”

Aaron had rolled his eyes, gone and along with it and had gone home with a smile on his face that night as his mum had warmed to Robert. She might have been slightly drunk as she headed to bed, but she had planted a kiss on Robert’s cheek telling him he wasn’t all that bad and that he was very lucky to have Aaron.

Robert had agreed, watched Chas stubble to the spare room she was sleeping in and kissed Aaron up against the wall once they were alone.

“What’s that for?” Aaron mumbled against Robert’s lips.

“Just because I can and because your mum is right,” Robert bumps his nose against Aaron’s cheek. “I’m very lucky to have you.”

**  
They’ve been together for a year. Robert’s sold his apartment, now every part of his life moved in with Aaron’s.

They’ve had their first holiday together, one just the both of them and one with Liv.

They spend their first Christmas together, Aaron’s family come over and Robert’s almost surprised by how many there are. They’re all crazy, but they’re a part of Aaron and Robert will learn to live with that.

Adam and Vic are still going strong, they go on double dates and it isn’t long before Vic announces her pregnancy.

Robert’s birthday comes around and Aaron plans on asking him the biggest question of his life. Him and Vic have grown close, she goes with him for the perfect ring.

Aaron has it all planned, Aaron keeps it casual. Even pretends he’s forgotten his birthday. But when Robert arrives back from work all the lights are off. He calls out for Aaron and Aaron tells him to head into the kitchen.

Robert comes in and turns on the light, “happy birthday!” Aaron grins, cake in hand with candles. Robert pretends to groan, but can Aaron can see the happiness. The relief that Aaron actually remembered his birthday showed on his face.

“Make a wish,” Aaron said, lifting the cake up so Robert could blow out the candles.

Robert takes the cake out of Aaron’s hands, places it on the table and pulls Aaron into his arms. Licks his lips and closes the gap to kiss Aaron with his hand going into his hair. “Thank you.”

Aaron just shrugs, “it’s nothing.”

Robert opens his gifts from Aaron, can’t stop thanking him and Aaron loves the way Robert’s smile stays on his face.

“There’s one more thing,” Aaron takes a breath. Hopes his nerves don’t get the better of him.

“Birthday sex?” Robert says flirty, eyes Aaron up and down.

“That goes without saying,” Aaron laughs. “But no,” Aaron clears his throat. “I know we’ve only been together for a year, but I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. We’ve finally settled down, everyone loves you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Aaron walks round to Robert, takes the box out of the back of his pocket.

He sees the way Robert’s eyes water a little, realisation flooding his face but he smiles and he turn in his seat to face Aaron properly.

“Robert Sugden, will you marry me?”

Robert pulls Aaron to him, almost knocks him off his feet. He smacks his lips against Aaron’s and Aaron’s got his answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really like this chapter, but I was sick of editing it out. Hope you enjoyed! x

**Author's Note:**

> I’m terrible at summaries! There will probably be 3/4 chapters to this. 
> 
> I promise to update my multiple stories soon, it’s just I really don’t have any motivation for them right now :( it’s seems these mini ideas are what’s getting my thumbs typing! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave feedback. Thank you :)


End file.
